Bound Souls
by DarkessKnightStarLady
Summary: "Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something" said Fury as he walked away from the large glass cage and over to the door, Loki smirked at him as he walked away, just as Fury was about to step out of the room, a large blue vortex like portal, opens up from the ceiling of the glass cage, Avengers/Buffy/Hunger Games and Twilight crossover, full summary inside


**Title: **Bound Souls

**Fandoms: **The Avengers/The Hunger Games/Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Twilight

**Genre: **Supernatural/Fantasy/Romance/Angst

**Pairings: **Loki/OC, Thor/Jane, Natasha/Clint, Tony/Pepper, Darcy Lewis/Phil Coulson, Steve/OC, Bruce/OC

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something" said Fury as he walked away from the large glass cage and over to the door, Loki smirked at him as he walked away, just as Fury was about to step out of the room, a large blue vortex like portal, opens up from the ceiling of the glass cage and a woman drops through, she is badly injured and is heavily bleeding, Fury turns around and The Avengers rush into the room where Loki is imprisoned, now with the strange woman, "Help me" she begs in a croaky and weak voice, she holds up her right hand and it's then that Loki sees a scar on the inside of her right wrist and hand, her scar is identical to his, and Loki wants to know how she got her scar, when she got it, who she was and where the hell she came from, he won't let anyone or anything stand in his way of finding answers, especially when he realises that this woman looks oddly familiar, but he has no idea why, then a medium sized light grey metal container drops through the portal and lands next to the woman, after a moment, the portal then closes and disappears.

**Disclaimer: **Any and all things pertaining to The Avengers, The Hunger Games, Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Twilight belong to Marvel, Suzanne Collins, Joss Whedon and Stephanie Meyer, and NOT ME! The only thing I do own is this story and all original characters; anything that you might recognise belongs to the appropriate owner.

**Author's Note: My story is obviously AU; I have not read The Hunger Games books and have only seen the first two movies so far, so it might not follow the books series too much, I will be using material from the books and I will get the information from The Hunger Games Wikki, my story is set after the Hunger Games series has finished, I'll explain more on that in the story, and my story is also after the last episode of season 7 of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I don't read the Buffy comics at all, and it's also set after Breaking Dawn, please read and review, I appreciate your criticism but I will NOT tolerate any unwarranted and unprovoked hate, any flame and abusive reviews I get will be deleted, I once posted a short story on an old fan fiction site that is no longer running and I got an anonymous review from someone saying that my story was horrible and that I should never attempt to write again, they didn't even provide any sort of evidence as to why my short story was horrible, it left me feeling horrible for a long time so please, no hate, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it, thank you**

**Prologue:**

"Did you not think that she may be using you for your title?! For your money and power?!" roared Odin in a furious tone as his son Loki held a dying young Asgardian woman in his arms, "She is a commoner, Loki! She wants nothing but the prestige to be gained from laying with a prince!" yelled Odin, Loki glared defiantly back at his father, uncaring of his reasons, he knew them to be falsehoods and nothing more, he looked away from his lover as his brother Thor walked around the corner with a curious and slightly concerned look on his face, his blue eyes widened in horror when he saw how badly injured the woman in his brother's arms was.

"Stay with me, you're going to be fine, I promise" said a 17 year old Loki as he carried the woman to the healing rooms, ignoring his father's furious demeanour, his mother and his brother followed him as he carried the woman in his arms and took her to the healers, "Stay awake, Aurelia please, stay with me, just a moment more" said Loki in a soothing voice as he rushed into the healing rooms and placed her down on an empty bed, two healers immediately came over and got to work, when their efforts failed, his mother came over and did everything she could, his mother's efforts helped, but only a little, Loki then looked up to his father with tears in his emerald green eyes, his father came over and attempted to heal her, but his efforts only seemed to help a little as well, everyone then realised that Aurelia's wounds were too great, Aurelia then grasped Loki's right hand with her own right hand.

"I care nothing for money, or your title as Prince, Loki, I have never cared for it or desired it, I love you Loki, and I always will" said Aurelia in a weak voice as she clutched Loki's hand with her own, Loki then felt an unbearable heat on his wrist and hand, he and Aurelia both gasped from the pain as the flames engulfed theirs wrists and hand, burning a symbol into their flesh, Loki then realised what she was doing, "I will always love you Loki, never forget that, I shall remain safe in your heart for eternity, but know this, we will be together again, we will see each other again and I will find you, I will never give up….not for anything" said Aurelia in a weak voice, the flames disappeared but the new symbol on their wrists and hand still burned, branding into their flesh, Loki realised that Aurelia was dying and not even The All Father could save her now, Aurelia then pulled Loki down and kissed him passionately on the lips, "I love you, never forget me" whispered Aurelia in a weak voice after she broke the kiss, Loki was sitting on the side of the large double bed and had pulled Aurelia into his arms, by now, Loki was crying, tears ran unchecked down his face as his heart shattered into a million pieces, he didn't care that his family and the healers could see him, the only thing he cared about was dying in his arms, Aurelia was gasping for breath, trying to hold on just a moment longer, struggling to breathe.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" said Loki as he sobbed with her in his arms, Aurelia smiled and weakly cupped his cheek with her small hand, Loki closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into her hand, the movement coming naturally to him

"It's…not…your fault, the warlocks are dead, the human man is gone, and no one is to blame now" said Aurelia in a weak voice, Loki then asked her about the mortal man, saying that he didn't see one when he found her while they had been on Midgard, Aurelia made Loki lower his head and she whispered in his ear, weakly saying that the man had raped her, Loki became furious and enraged, but he calmed down when Aurelia started coughing, "I want you to promise me something" said Aurelia in a weak voice as she coughed up blood, Loki absently heard his mother shoo the healers from the room in the background as he focused his attention completely on the love of his life.

"Anything" he said in a desperate tone, wanting to do all he could to ease her pain and suffering

"Do not kill him, do not become a monster, punish him if you must, but do not kill him, don't destroy your soul by becoming a murderer" she said in a weak voice, "Promise me, Loki, promise me" urged Aurelia in a weak voice, Loki could only nod his head with tears in his emerald green eyes, Aurelia's normally pale skin was now bone white and smeared with her own blood and grime from the filthy Midgardian streets, her long, luscious chocolate brown hair that was usually so silky from being cleaned and cared for with magic, was now matted and covered with dirt, dust and grime, her bright, stormy blue eyes that were usually so bright and vivid, were now starting to dim and become dull as he watched the light of life leave her beautiful eyes, the elegant blood red gown that she wore was now covered with dust, dirt and grime as well as her own blood as she struggled and fought to hold on just a moment longer.

"I promise" said Loki, he knew that these were her last moments, he knew that he should tell her that he loved her, but the words just wouldn't seem to come out, he just couldn't seem to be able to say them, they were stuck in his throat and he was powerless to force them out, she then took two last large gulps of air and then went still and slack in his arms, a smile was still etched on her beautiful face but her eyes were dull and lifeless, the remains of Loki's heart then completely shattered as he became even more furious and enraged than ever before as he let out a heartbroken howl of pain, his mother Frigga then sat down on the opposite side of Aurelia's lifeless body, she grasped on of Loki's hand in her own and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I am so sorry my son" was all she said in a soft and understanding voice, Thor came over to the bed and stood beside Loki, he put a large hand on his brother's shoulder and looked down at Loki with sorrow on his face

"I am sorry for your loss, brother" said Thor in his booming voice with a tone of sorrow and understanding, Loki's rage just grew at that moment, especially as his father came over and stood behind Frigga, he placed a hand on her shoulder and stared at Loki with regret, sorrow and pity on his face, Loki bristled when he saw the pity

"I am sorry, my son, I wish there had been more that I could have done for her, you seemed to have cared for her deeply" said Odin in his deep, rumbling voice that always sounded so wise and comforting, right now it only added fuel to the fires of his rage, grief and heartbreak, it was in that moment that he vowed that he would never again love another, and in that moment, his burning hatred of Midgard and all Midgardians was born.

_**Two weeks later**_

Odin stood out on the balcony, looking out and over his kingdom, his wife; Frigga then walked over and stood next to him, overlooking Asgard and the Asbru bridge, just as a golden wave of magic passed over the entire realm of Asgard. "If Loki ever finds out what you've done, it will destroy him, and his fury will destroy everything in its path, including you, my husband" said Frigga simply, Odin just nodded and grasped his wife's hand in his own, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles.

**End of Prologue, I know this was a short chapter, but I'm doing it for a reason, this is to sort of test the waters, if people review and/or follow/favourite my story, I'll happily continue it, I'm writing the other chapters, but I won't post them if no one reviews and/or follows/favourites this story, please tell me what you thought **

"I know, but it had to be done, his grief was already destroying him, as well as everything in his path" was all Odin offered as the reason as to why he and Heimdall had done what they had done, Frigga agreed that something needed to be done about her son's grief, but this? No this was going too far in her opinion, she knew that Loki would find out what her husband had done one day, and she prayed that no innocents would be harmed when he did find out, she and her husband watched as Loki sat alone in a courtyard and read one of his many books while Thor sparred with Fandral.


End file.
